


Distinction

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why jealousy is yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friends don't let friends...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683731) by [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68). 



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Word of the day - [Yellow](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/33798.html). It is also a bit of a sequel to [Friends Don't Let Friends...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/683731), but it can be read alone. And like Friends it is not happy-fluffy-puppies-and-kittens fic. This is dark and angry.

Jealousy wasn’t green, it was yellow. Envy was green; a pleasant _I’d like that kind of thing for myself_. Jealousy was cowardly, bilious, _That should be me; I need to take it away_.

They’d fucked, and he was keeping the secret. They’d fucked, and he was working to keep the shit storm at bay, keep Kono safe. They had fucked, and Danny was yellow with jealousy.

Now, at the gym, he pictured the two of them. Machine after machine, rep after rep, yellow after putrid shade of yellow. Steve and Noshimuri together; unsuitably together. Bitter yellow jealousy screamed internally _MINE!_


End file.
